That Light
by xStitchesOnMyHeartx
Summary: UPDATED!My first KyoKao! I got the idea after reading ch.73. COMPLETED! PLEASE READ! :D much better than summary. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Kyoya looked down at the sleeping form lying on his bed. The now only red headed Hitachiin twin lay silently on his side,holding a book that was sliding out of his loose grip. His auborn hair lay softly against one of Kyoya's white pillows. The raven haired boy sat indian style next to him with his beloved laptop resting on his knees. How long the two had been like that, he didn't know.

Kaoru had come over around 5 in the evening,as a way to escape Tamaki's and Hikaru's constant fighting. Actually Kaoru coming over had become a regular thing. Though Hikaru hated it....

The two had settled on Kyoya's bed, while Kaoru read some novel,Kyoya worked on his laptop. The spectacled boy didn't know when it had happened but it did. The two were more than just club members,they were friends. And as he watched the younger boy sleep he couldn't help but wonder if it was beginning to be more than friendship

They were comfortable around each other. They could be in the same room, yet they didn't feel the need to speak.

Kaoru let out a small groan in his sleep. Kyoya couldn't hold back the smile tugging at his pale lips.

"No..." he thought. Kyoya had never been one for such emotions but he also wasn't an oblivious idiot like Tamaki.

"I like him.". Kyoya tried to shake the thought from his mind. He ran a long slender finger over the keypad of his laptop. Deep down he knew it was more than just "like".Would Kaoru ever except him anyway? Could the boy even love him?

"I love Hikaru" Kaoru once told him. " but Haruhi makes him happy and if our relationship continues he'll never be happy. I just want him to truly smile."

Kyoya reflected over the recent events of the club. Kaoru really had given up a lot for his brother, including his own happiness.

There was a time when Kaoru's smile were fake. Forced. But now his smiles were true, whether Kyoya realized the reason or not. Kaoru hated to be alone. He feared it. He thought that when he severed the bond with Hikaru,loneliness would soon come and swallow him up. But that never had a chance to consume him because of a certain light that came through the dark. Did the raven haired boy even know what kind of joy he put to the younger twins face?

Kyoya looked for the first at the clock.

12:10 am.

"Shit." Kyoya grumbled under his breath. Kaoru needed to get home, Hikaru will get all protective and freak out. Kyoya closed the laptop and set it on the side table next to the large bed. He took off his glasses and gently set them on top of the computer.

"Kaoru" Kyoya whispered, lightly shaking the boy. His only response was a grumbled "Senpai". Kyoya smiled as he lay his head down on the snow white pillow. A moment passed before he leaned over and place a soft,gentle kiss on the younger boys forehead. He lay back down thinking of Hikaru's response tomorrow. He grinned. '_It should be very interesting_." he thought. He suddenly felt a warm presence against his side and chest. Kaoru cuddled up to Kyoya's side,resting his head atop his chest.

"Kyoya." Kaoru murmured. Kyoya didn't know what there relationship was. Platonic? Romantic? Could he benefit anything from it? Something was telling him to hold tightly to this light that entered his world. Kyoya wrapped an arm tightly around Kaoru,bringing him closer.

"I won't let go..."

--------------

I hate it! My first try at a KyoKao fic...I suck. Please review but don't flame. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ouran Host Club

"_Thinking"_

Kaoru's eyes slowly slid open as the warm sunlight washed over his face. He rolled over, trying to make himself more comfortable.

"_Morning."_ He thought tiredly.

"Morning!?" he exclaimed. He shot up but a pale hand grabbed his arm,pulling him back down. It was silent, save for the pat sound Kaoru's head made as it met the surface of the pillow. The boy rolled on his side to come face to face with his Senpai. Gold eyes met gray ones.

"I see your up." Kyoya's voice came out soft.

"Kyoya Senpai! I'm so sorry!" Kaoru felt sweat build up on his forhead. He couldn't believe he fell asleep there. "How embarrassing" he thought. A puzzled look came over his face as Kyoya laughed.

"_His laugh. I like it."_ The Hitachiin thought. He grinned back but as quick as it came it disappeared.

"What about school?!"

"It's Saturday." came the calm reply.

"Oh." Kaoru realized they both still had on there clothes from yesterday. The beds blanket lightly covering their bodies. Kaoru dug his hand around in his pocket, grasping the object he was looking for. He pulled out his cell phone to eye level and examined what the screen had to say.

38 texts

59 missed calls

..all from Hikaru.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, Kyoya smirked.

"Hikaru?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. Hey, wait! What about your family?" Kaoru wore a worried look. "What would they do if they saw?! Your brothers already hate me.."

Kyoya sighed. He gently pulled the boy back down.

"They are all gone...except for Fuyumi but she likes you."

Kaoru let out a relieved sigh. Just Fuyumi. He actually liked Kyoya's sister. She was kind, unlike his brothers. She was especially kind to Kyoya. It angered the younger boy,how Kyoya was treated by his older brothers. Kaoru's cell phone went off again and again and again. Hikaru was being really persistent. Kaoru turned of the device and placed it back in his pocket.

"I should probably get home soon." the twin said solemly.

"You don't want to go?" Kyoya inquired.

"Not really. Hikaru will definitely pester me about this.." Kaoru closed his gold eyes and groaned. "...and then then rant about Milord or Haruhi. Or both. It's really annoying."

"You don't have to leave yet." Kyoya ran a slender finger down Kaoru's soft cheek. Kaoru blushed

"_Gah! No!"_ he thought._" He's just pitying me."_ The twin sucked in some air, staring up at the ceiling. Kyoya noticed the other boy blush and felt heat go to his own cheeks, but being the evil shadow king, he was able to hide it. Kyoya sat up and put on his trademark glasses. Kaoru lay still on the bed for a few minutes before pushing himself up as well.

"Kyoya Senpai..."

Kyoya quickly looked away. Damn, he loved the way Kaoru said his name. He slowly looked back, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"...do you want me to stay?"

"_Shit."_ Kyoya thought.

"I don't care." the raven haired boy lied icily as he looked up at the ceiling. "But I could use the company." Kyoya turned towards the other boy, a rare warm smile on his face. The auburn haired boy grinned, he was getting used to Kyoya's evil teasing but sometimes they took him by surprise.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to stay a little longer."

After the two had showered (separately!), they walked down the long staircase, leading to the living room. Kyoya loaned Kaoru a pair of his own clothes but since Kaoru was shorter the pants were a little long, but he didn't care.

"Finally! I thought you two would never get up!" Fuyumi's soft voice rang through the room. Kaoru gave a shy smile. Fuyumi pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked, oblivious to the blush burning on his face. The thoughts of him and Kyoya sleeping in the same bed racing through his head. Kyoya shot his sister a death glare. Fuyumi, a little confused, let go of the boy and patted his head softly. She turned around swiftly.

"Would you boys like some lunch?" she called over her shoulder. Kaoru looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was in fact, noon._"We must've slept in."_ Kaoru thought.

He followed Kyoya and Fuyumi into the dinning room. Kyoya talked with his older sister, as maids brought in food. Kaoru loved to see Kyoya interacting with his family, especially with his sister.

As they ate and talked, Kaoru felt happy. Being with these two was calm and pleasant. It wasn't loud or stressful.

It was after 3pm when Kaoru announced he had to leave.

"I really must be getting home. Hikaru's gonna pitch a fit."

"Yes. I suppose so." Kyoya said, his expression unreadable. A black car pulled up in front of the Ohtori Mansion.

"Bye Kyoya Senpai!" Kaoru call out as he waved goodbye.

"Goodbye." Kyoya stood motionless.

"Kaoru. Wait." Kaoru turned around to see Kyoya staring at the ground intently.

"Be careful." Kyoya always told Kaoru to be careful going home but this time it felt different. The Hitachiin gave him a warm smile.

"I will."

As the car pulled away, Kaoru sat in complete silence, looking out the window. He was so confused. He put his head in his hands that rested palm up on his knees.

"Could I be in love with Kyoya Ohtori?" he whispered.

Kyoya walked slowly back into his house. Irritation swelled up in his body. Why couldn't he just say it!?

"Don't let go" the voice in his head whispered. "Don't let go."

Alright, I decided to continue this! I think I hate it...I know this is pretty short but I do plan to do more chapters. KyoKao is so much fun to write! I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (i'm getting tired of saying that o.0) After reading please look at the authors notes!

Kaoru walked into the Hitachiin Mansion, shushing the maids when they greeted the young master. He quietly tip toed to his room. When he had made his destination, he heaved a sigh of relief. It was times like these when he was glad he didn't share a room with his twin.

"Where have you been?"

The voice of said twin rang from the doorway. Kaoru turned white, in a very Tamaki Suoh way, as he slowly turned around to meet the other.

"Hikaru?"

"Shut up, Kaoru! How could you just leave a note and not come back!?" Hikaru took a few steps forward. Kaoru took a few steps backwards. He visibly flinched at the words Hikaru screamed.

"I didn't mean to-"

"What were you doing over there anyway?" Hikaru continued to fume.

Kaoru looked down at the carpet, as the red burning blush grew on his pale face.

"Hikaru, we were just talking, hanging out." He reasoned.

"With the Kyoya!?" Hikaru was now much closer than before. Kaoru blushed visibly again, at the sound of Kyoya's name, but before he could hide it, Hikaru had already seen it.

Hikaru couldn't believe it. He hated the idea of his little brother being alone with Kyoya, even if nothing happened, but why did Kaoru blush? Especially at the Vice president of the Host's club name.

So many thoughts racing through his mind.

Kaoru had recovered from his blush, when he noticed Hikaru slowly started back towards the door.

"Hikaru?"

The older twin turned away, quickening his pace.

"I have to go."

Kaoru went to say something but the loud sound of the door slamming cut him off. The boy sighed, as he flopped on his large bed. He stared into the mirror across the room. There hair might be differently colored but they still shared the same face. Kaoru quickly looked away, burying his face deep in the beds pillows.

He didn't mean to hurt Hikaru, but he was bing unfair.

"He chases Haruhi all day and I never say anything-" he thought furiously. "- but when I go somewhere without him, he freaks out. He looked at me so..so strangely before he stormed out."

Kaoru sat up, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil from a nearby table.

"I can't think of Hikaru right now." He decided.

He scribbled down Kyoya Ohtori at the top of the paper. He looked down at the name for a long time, silently wishing the boy with that name was there with him. He then wrote down his own name next to the other. He smiled. The names looked nicely next to each other. A sad smile crossed his features. He had never felt feelings like this for anyone but Hikaru and in a way, for Haruhi.

He began writing again.

Why do I get so angry when Kyoya gets treated so harshly by his father and brothers?

The teenager continued writing down the questions that plagued his mind.

Why do I love it when Kyoya talks to me?

Why do I prefer to stand next to him,over the other host's ,including my twin?

Why do I blush when talks,touches, or gets around me?

He almost choked, when he saw what he wrote. Especially the last one. All of these things pointed to one thing. Love.

I love Kyoya Ohtori.

That last sentence filling up of what was left of the page. Kaoru's face shown mixed emotions. Joy,Relief,Love.....scared?

Kaoru slammed his face on the bed.

"I can't believe it" He whispered. "I'm in love with somebody who doesn't love me back. Why does this keep happening to me?"

He clutched his head tightly. This was different. It hurt more than when he gave up Haruhi. It hurt more than losing Hikaru. The boy clutched his chest, right where the heart was. He curled into a tight ball on his bed. Another unrequited love.

"I'm tired of being hurt." He murmured before falling in a deep sleep.

The following day was a Sunday. A very quite Sunday. The Hitachiin parents were both off on business trips, leaving there sons and the maids to occupy the house.

"Should we call them?" A maid asked.

"I don't know. I'd hate to disturb Mr. And Mrs..Hitachiin but both of there sons are acting worrisome." Another maid replied.

"I know. One has locked himself in his room and refuses to come and the other is in a terrible mood."

The day went by pretty quickly. Kaoru stayed secluded in his room. And Hikaru paced the house grumbling something horrible. When Monday finally came, and it was time to go to Ouran Acadamy, still no words were spoken. In the car they looked out separate windows and sat as far apart as possible. Luckily, for them no Hosting that day. Instead the whole host club, minus Mori and Hunny, went over ideas in the abandoned music room.

Tamaki covered his face dramatically. "It's so different without Hunny and Mori!" He exclaimed as he plopped down on the red velvet sofa next to Kyoya, who was scribbling something in his notebook and taking cautious,worried glances at a red haired Hitachiin. And a certain brother to that red head noticed the subtle glance, getting more and more pissed. Tamaki rambled on about club ideas and Haruhi quietly threw in her own ideas.

Dark gray storm clouds moved in the sky., so when it was time for most of the host's to head home, Hauhi did not oblige at Tamaki's offering to take her home. The two left hastily, to avoid the storm. Kyoya silently wondered why Hikaru didn't throw a fit or even try to take Haruhi home himself. Instead he sat across from his younger sibling, glaring.

Kaoru could feel his brothers hateful eyes upon him and had taking to staring intently at his tea. Kyoya could felt tension rising in the large room.

"I believe, I left the book I need in the library." He lied heading towards he door. "I'll be back shortly."

Kaoru looked up, watching his crush disappear behind the door. When Hikaru thought Kyoya was out of earshot, he stood up abruptly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Hikaru's voice boomed, breaking the silence.

Kaoru looked at his twin, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"How could you like him of all people?!" Hikaru continued throwing harsh words. Kaoru by now had also stood up, his expression hurt. He should have known. Of course Hikaru would know of his feelings. They were twins, even if Hikaru could be dense when it came to theses things.

Kyoya had returned when he heard a strange noise coming from the Host clubs room. As he approached the doors, he heard yelling. He stood motionless trying to hear what the two were fighting about.

"Hikaru, stop." He heard Kaoru's muffled voice.

"You think I wouldn't find out about it?" Hikaru yelled again. Kyoya pressed his ear to the wall next to the large doors. He knew listening in was wrong, but something told him to stay.

"How could you like Kyoya? Are you insane? Stupid?"

Kyoya's eays widened. He waited for Kaoru's response.

"Shut up, Hikaru! You said we were individual beings and yet your still holding on to me tightly and yet pushing me away. God, Hikaru! I find someone who makes me happy and you just can't handle that, can you?" It was now Kaoru's turn to yell. Kyoya processed the information the youngest Hitachiin said, did he really mean it? Do I really make him happy?

"What do you mean, Kaoru?" Hikaru hissed, venom dripping from his words. " If there's any feelings he has for you, they're fake! He's just using you to get closer to the Hitachiin name."

Kyoya clutched the wall, a sinking feeling filling his chest.

"You wouldn't benefit anything from it." Haruhi's voice rang through his head. She had told him that the first time they went to the ocean.

"He's just using you for benefits!" Hikaru's voice now clouded up his mind. Benefits. Is this what everyone thinks of me? Someone who just uses other people for his own satisfaction? Yes, I suppose that is partially true but not now! He wanted to run in there and set things straight but his legs wouldn't move. They felt heavy.

Kaoru was now crying. He listened closely to hear what was to happen next. The youngest said something inaudible to the third year student. Time seemed to freeze.

"Don't you ever say that to me again!" Hikaru's yell broke the awful silence. A sharp popping noise echoed across the room and could be heard from where Kyoya stood. The 17 year old heard footsteps before the large door swung open. Kaoru ran out, clutching his right cheek. He didn't even notice Kyoya standing there. He ran the opposite way, his soft sobs and whimpers becoming less and less audible as he ran farther and farther away.

Anger flowed through Kyoya's veins. He stalked into the room, a dark aura surrounding the dark haired teenager.

Hikaru sat next to the table, his head in his hands.

"Who do you think you are?" Upon hearing an icy voice, Hikaru glanced up, meeting the glare from Kyoya's glasses. The dark figure looming over him.

"How could you say those things? Your an idiot. You have no idea how I feel." Kyoya grabbed the front of Hikaru's blazer, pulling him to his feet. "How could you hit him? Whats wrong with you!?" Kyoya balled up his fists. He wanted so badly to hurt the younger man in front of him, but somehow refrained.

"Your brother could be a poor commoner-" Kyoya growled. " -and I still would have fell for him." He then turned around and ran out the door. Hikaru was left standing there, to wallow in shame and guilt.

"Why did I do that?" He thought, watching Kyoya race out of the room.

Kyoya left the building,when he looked towards the sky rain sprinkled down from above. He ran as quick as his long legs would take him. Thunder rolled in. His heart racing, pounding against his chest. The rain poured down and thunder screamed across the sky.

"Kaoru!"

Authors Notes: Yes, I have updated. I really hope this story is turning out well. It's not how I originally planned it to be (it was supposed to be a oneshot) but I think I like it. I really hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews,favs,alerts! They mean a lot. This is actually the longest story I have written, go me, and I do plan on making more stories.. I also thought about taking requests for oneshots. Maybe. If anybody wanted. I do all parings....

Any who, I realized, I myself didn't really know when this all takes place. Umm, after Hunny and Mori graduate but before Tamaki gos to see his grandmother. I hope that works.....

Thanks for reading! And please review if you like the story!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!! :)

Kaoru slowed down, as he took a chance to eye his surroundings. It was hard to see through all of the rain, only a few street lamps dimly lit the cold street. Tears still ran down his slender face but no one could see them anyway, the rain hiding the pain and sorrow on his face.

His body shook as his walked under the lights. His legs hurt. His heart hurt. It seemed everything hurt but he couldn't seem to stop. To stop moving, to stop thinking about it. The boy gulped back another sob, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. Ignoring the heavy rain that fell on him, he continued on his path to nowhere, following the empty streets.

Kyoya still ran as fast as he could. He was sure Kaoru was not too far off. He asked three different women who all pointed this way, saying something about a young redhead who went by not too long ago.

"_My redhead." _He clenched his teeth together. The sound of his feet hitting the ground rang through his ears. Water ran over his sharp eyes and down his face.

He needed to find Kaoru now. He wanted to hold him and tell those things weren't true. Just to see him safe was enough. He had never felt these emotions for anyone before. It was new and weird and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Being Kyoya, he was usually in charge of situations, but now he hadn't a clue how to handle it. His heart in mind in a flurry.

"_What did Kaoru say before Hikaru hit him?"_ The memory not a fond one but the question troubled his mind.

The farther he ran, the less and less people he saw. Soon it seemed totally deserted. He knew he had been in some commoner town but now he didn't know where he was. Rain continued to fall as thunder and lightening raged across the sky.

He stopped to catch his breath, body bent over, hands clutching his knees tightly. Kyoya squinted his dark eyes, rain tapping against his glasses. His eyes caught sight of a loan figure walking slowly up the street.

"Kaoru." He muttered before taking off again. The closer and closer he got the more details of this figure he saw. Blue blazer,black pants,soaked red hair.

"Kaoru!" The boy screamed, drastically quickening his speed. Kaoru froze. That voice, that name. He turned around to see Kyoya running towards him. He wanted to run away, to be swallowed up by the ground and yet at the same time, run into that boy arms.

Why would Kyoya come after him? Did he really come all this way, in the rain,just for him?

Kaoru felt arms wrap tightly around his frame. He blinked, mouth agape. Was this really Kyoya?

"Don't you ever do that again." Kyoya kept a strong hold while looking the shorter boy in the eyes.

"Kyoya Senpai..." Kaoru felt Kyoya's grip on him getting stronger.

"Listen. What Hikaru said was a lie. It's not true, Kaoru. But I am gaining and benefiting from you. Your filling the void that's been empty for so long. I would never use you!" Kaoru's eyes widened. He slowly wrapped his arms tightly around the others neck. He didn't know what to say. He was..was so....happy. Kyoya brought his soft lips next to Kaoru's ear.

"I..I think I love you, Kaoru." he whispered tenderly into the redheads ear. Kaoru nuzzled his face into Kyoya's neck.

"But I want to know something." Kyoya brought up a hand to caress Kaoru's injured cheek. "What did you say to Hikaru?" Kaoru's eyes opened from his daze. He knew immediately what he was talking about.

Kaoru paused before smirking. "I told him I love you, Senpai."

"Is that so?" Kyoya breathed as his lips hovered over Kaoru own lips. The younger boy instantly blushed before both boys gave in to temptation and love. For that moment, no one else mattered. Not Hikaru, not Kyoya's father or brothers. The fact that they both were boys didn't matter. Nothing did but each other.

Rain water fell down there faces and over there closed eyes. Kaoru eagerly accepted Kyoya's tongue in his own mouth. This was his fist kiss. _There_ first kiss. Tongues collided and danced as soft lips presses against each other. Kaoru's arms tightened around Kyoya's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Kyoya was the first to brake away. He pulled the boy up into his arms, cradling him to his chest. Kaoru rested his head against his Senpai's neck. Kyoya pulled out his cellphone, phoning for a ride.

"I'm sorry about all of this. Your all wet and it's my fault." Kaoru said quietly as he looked away shyly.

"Yes, but if anything had happened to you.." Kyoya trailed off, looking distantly ahead. Kaoru looked up, awaiting his response. Kyoya looked down into Kaoru's cat eyes.

"..the host club would be down a pair of twins. I don't like to think about what could've happened to you but Hikaru would have died by the wrath of my own hands." Amusement evident in the older boys tone. Kaoru giggled softly. They were both soaking wet and tired but in totally and complete bliss.

When they black car finally pulled up. Kyoya slid in,still holding Kaoru, releasing both boys from the still pouring rain. None of the staff members present in the car dared asked how or why the two were there in the first place.

Kaoru sat on Kyoya's lap, his head resting on his shoulder and feet propped up on the seat.

"Senpai.." Kaoru whispered. "They'll see. Won't they-"

"No." Kyoya cut him off. "They wouldn't say a thing." His icy voice loud enough for the staff members to hear and if they were smart they would follow those orders. One was brave,or stupid, enough to look back to meet the evil glare and the shine from the glasses stood out brightly in the dark car. The man quickly whipped his head back around, whimpering something about "wanting his mommy.".

Kaoru giggled softly. One of the many reasons he liked the Shadow King. He rested his head back on the protective shoulder. He suddenly had to fight to keep his eyes open. It had been a hard day and thr tiredness was finally getting to him.

"Were here, Master." He heard the deep voice of the driver.

"Yes, wait here."

Kaoru felt himself being lifted up. The cool air of the night hit his face, prickling at his skin. He shivered as he clung tighter to Kyoya's coat. He glanced up through sleepy eyes, to see this wasn't his nor Kyoya's mansion.

"Where are we?" He mumbled out tiredly. He felt his eyelids get more heavy and soon they shut. The last thing he heard was the tapping sound of the rain and the ring of a door bell.

"Kyo Chan?" Hunny looked surprised as he opened the large door to the Haninozuka estate. His large brown eyes scanning over the scene in front of him. Two of his Host club members were at his doorstep, sopping wet and not only that but it was Kyoya and he was holding a sleeping Kaoru. That was the last thing he expected when he answered the door.

"Hunny Senpai-" Kyoya started, looking down at the much smaller man, yet older man.

"Can he please stay here tonight? I'll be back in the morning to pick him up."

"Of course he can!" Hunny said brightly, while little flowers floated around him.

Mitskuni took Kyoya's free hand and led him to the guest room.

_=Meanwhile=_

Yasuchika walked quietly down the hall, minding his business, when he heard his brother talking to someone. He peaked around the corner, careful to not be seen. His brother was talking to a much taller man,if he remembered right he was in the same club as his brother, while holding a body carefully in his arms. He studied the body before deciding that, the body was dead (WRONG). He gasped and ran back down the hall.

"I knew it! I knew my brother was an alien!" He thought, panicking as he looked for a place to hide. "And now he's a murderer! And he's got an Ohtori involved! And he killed one of the Hitachiin brothers!" He clutched his face, resisting the need to faint. He ducked into a nearby room,cowering in a corner.

Nobody saw Yasuchika that whole night.

=Back to the main story=

"Thank you, Hunny Senpai." Kyoya stood at the door, Kaoru fast asleep in the guest room. "I'm sorry for any trouble we may have caused."

"It's no problem at all! I love having Kao Chan over!"

Kyoya smiled as he left into the dark night.

Mitskuni began walking towards the dining room, for more cake of course. He never did ask what happened or why. Because in a way, he already knew. He smiled a bubbly smile.

"There sooo cute!" He squeed.

The 4th chapter! Theres probably going to be one or two more chapters until it's done but I plan on writing more stories involving theses two :D

Please review if you like!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran

Read the authors notes!

"Pssst! Kao-Chan!"

"Mmmp.."

Kaoru felt something jabbing him in his side. He tried to get away from the persistent poking but soon the poking moved to his shoulders, then to his chest. He gave out a frustrated groan, rubbing his eyes with balled up fists. Eyes slowly opened, not even trying to hide the irritation written on his face. Kaoru glanced up towards the squeaky voiced, poking thing. That thing was a young man with big brown eyes and blond hair.

"Hunny Senpai?" Kaoru yawned and tried to move his stiff legs. He let out a small pained grunt as he found his legs to still be sore.

Hunny sat on a nearby pillow, near the head of the bead, cuddling his beloved bunny.

"Kao-Chan!" Hunny chirped. "Hikaru is here and he wants to talk to you."

"What?"

Kaoru was genuinely confused. He desperately tried piecing together the events of yesterday. He remembered what happened with Hikaru and he remembered running away but he didn't understand how he got to Hunny's house.

"How did I get here?"

Mitsukuni saw Kaoru's expression. _He must not remember much._

"Kyoya brought you here." The smaller boy explained, playing with the bunnies ears. "He never really told me what happened."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Memories flowed through his mind. The fight, the rain, running, Kyoya, the kiss....

Kaoru's eyes got bigger. He felt a blush grow on his face and quickly tried to mask it by looking towards the window. The rain had stopped but big, puffy, gray clouds still covered the sky like a blanket.

_He kissed me?_

"_**I-I think I love you, Kaoru."**_

Kaoru gulped. Those words sang through his ears. He sat up quickly, staring down at the sheets.

"Kaoru."

Said twin whipped his head up from his thoughtful daze. Hikaru stood at the doorway, hands firmly gripping the two walls beside him. A shameful expression sketched over his handsome features.

Hunny immediately jumped off the bed and scurried out of the room. Hikaru took this as his chance. He pinned his eyes towards the ground but advanced closer to the bed. He stood awkwardly at the side of the bed, his arms dangling down to his sides.

"You can sit." Kaoru offered quietly, looking distantly out the window. Hikaru stood for a moment more before taking the offer. Kaoru found that he couldn't even make eye contact with his brother. A cold breeze blew in from the air conditioner and pierced Kaoru's bare skin. He hadn't relized he was shirtless.

"Kaoru?"

The red head ignored the bitter prickly feeling but refrained from looking at his twin. He hated this but it wasn't fair how Hikaru could just leave him and expect him to be okay but when he found somebody Hikaru freaked out. It wasn't fair.

"Kaoru, please." Hikaru pleaded.

"What do you want, Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice came out as a mere whisper.

Hikaru moved closer, looking his twin straight in the eyes for the first time that morning.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru."

Kaoru noted the look in his brothers eyes. Shame. Hikaru was stubborn and selfish, not to mention kind of dense so when Kaoru saw something else in Hikaru's eyes it shocked him.

Hikaru slowly moved his hand to cover Kaoru's hand, which had a tight grip on the bed sheet. Kaoru's grip loosened, he looked up to meet a pair of identical eyes. The raven haired twin looked as if he were about to cry. Kaoru silently wondered why but his question was answered when Hikaru moved his hand to cup his injured cheek. The cheek was now only a slight rosy color.

"I can't believe I hurt you."

"Hikaru, it's nothing. It doesn't even hurt anymore!" Kaoru grinned, trying to make light of the situation at hand. He really hated seeing Hikaru like this.

The red haired twin was jerked into an embrace. Hikaru held him there closely, his hands holding the back of his younger brothers head, red hair laced through his fingers.

"I'm stupid. I shouldn't have hurt you..." Kaoru heard Hikaru's voice crack.

"It's just that I didn't want my little brother to...get hurt...and." Hikaru trailed off, staring sadly at his brothers face.

"He's not going to hurt me, Hikaru." Kaoru squeezed the hand in his own. "He's not bad."

"I'm still sorry. I was being overprotective and hurt you. I just.." Hikaru's brow furrowed in frustration.

Kaoru knew Hikaru had the tendency to act on emotions alone, not thinking of the consequence. Just saying and doing what comes to him at the moment. Kaoru was the thoughtful more kind twin. Hikaru was the opposite and that was the defining point for their difference.

Kaoru saw the miserable, pathetic look on Hikaru's face, something he saw very rarely from his brother. He grabbed his brother, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered, his cool breath running through Hikaru's ash colored hair.

"I guess I wasn't so mature being individuals after all." Hikaru stated with a light chuckle, as he wrapped his arms back around his brother's neck.

"We've both been immature but who said it was going to be easy?" Kaoru replied, gazing aimlessly around the room.

"But I _want_ you to be happy." Hikaru's voice was now laced with seriousness. "So do what you want to do...." Hikaru pulled back enough to meet his brothers eyes. "..but if he hurts you, I swear I'll punch his face in." Hikaru wore a smirk on his face whilst Kaoru had a look of utter surprise. Soon it faded into his bright smile. Joy danced across his large, gold eyes.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru glomped his older brother. Hikaru laughed but Kaoru could hear the uncertainty trailing in his voice. Kaoru held a firm grip on Hikaru's shoulders. He looked him straight in the eye, any sign of joy completely gone.

"Hikaru, are you serious? I mean, do you want me...?" Kaoru kept his gaze at his target.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped, surprised by Kaorus words. "These are your feelings. Not mine. Please, do what you want. I have no place here..." Hikaru's expression genuine.

Kaoru smiled softly. "Thank you."

The brothers hugged once more. "Just be safe, Kao" Hikaru whispered.

"I will be, Hika." Kaoru smiled warmly. Hikaru softly kissed his forehead before silently getting off the bed.

"You coming?"

"Kaoru beamed up at his older brother. "No, you go ahead. I better stay behind and thank Hunny-Senpai. Besides today still is a school day and I'd hate to hold up anybody else."

"Hikaru knew it was still an hour until school but he decided it was best to drop it. The younger twin saw his brothers expression drop slightly. He began to towards the door.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said, stopping Hikaru mid turn of the doorknob. "No matter what happens, were still brothers, twins, and I love you."

Hikaru smiled sadly. "I love you too."

Kaoru watched as Hikaru's car pulled away, a calm and relieved smile placed on his face. Mitsukuni stood silently at the doorway, unaware to the boy still sitting on the bed.

"Kao-Chan? Is everything okay?"

"Kaoru glanced contently at the smaller boy. "Yes. I think so."

Hunny walked towards the bed, grinning at his younger friend. He plopped down next to Kaoru and and placed a small, childlike hand, on his bare shoulder. The twin looked down to see Hunny giving him a small understanding grin.

Kyoya thanked one of the Haninozuka staff, as they led him to a hallway that would lead him to his new found love. His hands were tucked into the pocket of his long jacket, quietly walking on his path.

Yasuchika, too, walked up the hall He then spotted the same man from the night before. The 14 year started to hyperventilate, quite loudly when "that man" heard his obnoxious breathing and looked straight at him, giving him a weird look.

Chika threw his arms up in the air and screamed. "Please don't kill me! I swear I didn't see a thing!"

Yasuchika ran the opposite way he came, leaving behind a confused Ohtori. The middle schooled boy continued to run, fearing for his life when he saw a room with an open door and quickly headed in.

His spectacled eyes scanned the room and he almost fainted when he saw a 'dead' Hitachiin brother with his brother just calmly sitting next to him. His soul floated weirdly above his head.

"GHOST!" He screamed like a maniac. His body dropped to the ground with a soft thud sound.

Kyoya walked up to the doorway, looking directly at Yasuchika's limp body. Chika got a small glimpse of the person behind him and after realizing who it was, had taken to hyperventilating again. Hunny gave Kaoru a small squeeze before hopping off the bed and dragging his brother out of the room.

"Sorry guys!" He called out and soon the room became quite. Kyoya closed the door, the clicking noise it made echoed over the room.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice broke the silence. Kaoru looked up shyly. He smiled tentatively, a pink blush forming across his cheeks. Kyoya sat down next to him on the bed, running a pale slender fingers down his rosy cheek.

"W-What about s-school?" Kaoru managed to choke out. Kyoya's fingertip held Kaoru's chin up, leaving only a few inches between thm.

"I'm not worried about that." Kyoya replied as smoothly as ever.

"Senpai?" Kaoru gasped as for the second time Kyoya's lips touched his own. Kaoru greedily let Kyoya's tongue slip in. Being this close to each other felt so right. Kyoya's fingers tangled themselves with Kaoru's red hair. The younger boy felt the impact of hitting the pillow, when they broke free for air he realized Kyoya was right on top of him. He blush grew to a deep red as he panted slightly. Kyoya looked down at the boy under him. His beautiful face, bare chest and that sexy blush. He smirked and placed butterfly kisses down Kaoru's face and down his neck. Kaoru almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream, playing a cruel trick on him.

"What a cute little boyfriend I have." Kyoya whispered hotly in Kaoru's ear. The Hitachiin seemed shocked to ear Kyoya actually say it. On impulse, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kyoya's back, pulling him into a hug. Kyoya pulled him and Kaoru up, still holding the boy. He kissed him firmly on the lips.

"You should get dressed." Kyoya ran his hand through Kaoru's hair. He turned around headed out the door.

Kao watched as his lover walked away. He quickly scanned the room for something to wear. He saw a small pile of clothes sitting on a nearby dresser. He quickly dressed himself, choosing to not to think to hard about how the clothes got there, his sore legs forgotten.

A large mirror hung next to the exit. He strode over looking at his reflection. Something was different. A bright smile sat across his features. A real smile. This relationship was going to be hard but Kaoru knew that it would all be okay. For right now everything was okay.

He hurried out of the room and down the hall. Kyoya was talking to Hunny near the large entrance. Once they had bid there goodbyes and said there apologies, they headed off into the cool morning.

It had just now occurred to Kaoru that neither of them were in there Ouran uniforms or there wasn't a car waiting for them. The read head gazed up questioningly towards the raven headed boy.

"I told you. I wasn't worried about school." Was the only reply he got. They walked down the street, there pace identical. Kyoya gently grabbed Kaoru's hand, bringing him closer to himself. Kaoru shyly held on to the hand, his smile never fading.

Peace. Bliss. Words to describe the atmosphere. Calm. Serene. The sweet energy surrounded them.

They both knew that there relationship would have to be kept on the down low. They both knew that Kyoya's father would never except it. It hurt Kaoru but it was inevitable. The twin had no idea how his own parents would react The Host Club would probably be the only ones to know. It wasn't that they were ashamed of each other, no not at all, but there relationship was taboo in it's own way.

Kaoru was silent as the thoughts repeated themselves through his head. It was sad but he was so happy. Maybe he couldn't flaunt there love but he still had him. Kyoya was his. And he was Kyoya's. There love was still in it's early stages but the bond was getting stronger with each moment.

"Kaoru?" Kyoya pulled his love into a tight embrace, Kaoru's hands rested against Kyoya's chest, he looked deeply in the gray eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Kyoya inquired, worry evident in his tone.

"Just thinking." Kaoru smiled, his white teeth a contrast to the gray day.

Kyoya cupped Kaoru's face softly with his hands and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you." Those three words whispered, by both boys. Those three words that meant so much. To one boy who had never found it and to one boy who had been heartbroken before one too many times.

A love that was unexpected and yet it was there the whole time.

The light that shown through there darkness. The light that they had self consciously searched for. And now they found it and they didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

OMG! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've recently started high school so I've been kinda busy. This is the last chapter but I plan on making another story centered around these two. I love them!

Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors and PLEASE review! I swear I love getting them! I hope this is how you guys wanted this story to end and I really hope it makes sense...lol

Oh and I thought about taking requests for Ouran fics but idk.


End file.
